


higher than the sky

by gooseygoose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actor!Jaemin, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, boypussy!renjun, jaehyun is in this for about 3 random minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseygoose/pseuds/gooseygoose
Summary: Renjun wanted to write this all off as some sort of post award excitement, a haze of triumph and pride. But truth was, he was puddy in his fingers: he was so so weak for Na Jaemin.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 249





	higher than the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my WFH side-project from hell.

"Wait- Jaem-" He barely took another ragged breath before a mouth slammed over his, swallowing his noises. A hand was unbuttoning his pants, and the other locking the stall door.

Renjun knew this was going to happen; he had that look in his eyes when he whispered to go with him to the bathroom. The predatory one that made him tingle all the way to his toes and said far more than words could. The one he had been sending him the entire night, that made him squirm in his seat, and rub together his thighs. The one he should’ve ignored if he knew what was good for him but didn’t because it was Jaemin. And then the iron grip on his forearm as he half dragged him up the ballroom, and down the hall towards the bathrooms. His smile had been wide and beaming for everyone else, but his eyes shone with something dark and scary and yet terribly exciting. He had moved faster than Renjun could handle, practically yanking him along, and with an air of purpose, as though he had something important to do, somewhere important to be. As though, he wasn't dragging his husband into some random bathroom.

And Renjun just let him, like this wasn't a god awful idea.

He wanted to write this all off as some sort of post award excitement, a haze of triumph and pride. But truth was, he was puddy in his fingers: he was so so weak for Na Jaemin.

He could feel the cold fingertips dip below the waistband of his underwear and massaging his ass. He squirmed a little, the grip on his cheek hard, and the fingertips cold, but couldn't focus on anything else but Jaemin sucking on his tongue. But then they went further down and between his thighs, and then a cold finger was sliding in between his folds. The guttural groan that rang in his ear was not from his own voice.

"God, Injunnie, you're so _wet_ for me." The fond pet name contrasted with the filthy words, and filthy tone. Jaemin's eyes were almost black, and his voice so very deep and so very desperate. Renjun could only cling on to him as his finger massaged into his cunt. He knew how he looked - eyes glazed over, and mouth hanging open only from being lightly fondled, unable to speak. At least Jaemin seemed just as affected, breath labored and the grip on his hip tight and unyielding as he tried to buck his hips.

"Junnie, I won two awards. Aren't you proud?"

"Yes, what a good boy- ah, don't stop-"

Renjun continued to pant as Jaemin kissed his jaw, his face, everywhere he could as he tried to rut against him. But he wouldn’t let him, why can’t he just-

"You really wanna do this? Here?" This was a bad idea.

"Yes, yes- here- here is great." He could feel Jaemin's cock through his pants, hard against his pelvis, and grinded against it. Brain already gone in a haze of lust. He couldn’t resist.

"Look at you – fuck, you really are too good to me."

****

Renjun was doomed from the beginning.

He really couldn't help it. He's seen Jaemin dressed up before - for the red carpet, in magazine shoots, in his movies, and sometimes he dressed up because he felt like it. He always looked devilishly handsome, but never to the point where Renjun wanted him like this.

This was the first awards ceremony he's ever gone to, by his side as his husband. He always had an open invitation to these sorts of events, but this was the first one he was actually free for. Finally, with his teaching certification in hand and not bogged down with correcting finals as a teacher’s assistant, he had the opportunity to wear a matching suit by the same brand sponsoring Jaemin and get all decked out by his management. It had all been pretty nerve-wrecking, but the management team and Jaemin had been nothing but encouraging.

This year Jaemin was nominated for best supporting actor in two films - the spy drama as a friend-turned-enemy double agent, and a romantic comedy as the poor best friend/second love interest who eventually gets turned down for the rich CEO main. He was fast becoming a common name in the industry, and no doubt had the talent for it too. The press had lamented his loss of the best rising actor award last year and predicted this year would be a total sweep – no one else in the categories were quite as good as he was. Renjun had intended to watch the awards last year and settled with a blanket and his grading on the coffee table to do so. His heart had clearly been not in it, since Jaemin ended up finding him with the pen still in his hand, a paper stuck on his face, and fast asleep on the floor.

Jaemin had been his usual self during all the prep. He complimented Renjun in his new suit and patted his butt appreciatively. He laughed at the way he kept flinching every time the makeup artist got near him with brushes and played footsie with him in their makeup chairs. Being all bubbly and affectionate and happy that his husband was finally coming with him.

That was until he stepped out of the limo and on the red carpet.

It was a visceral change from Jaemin, the cuddle monster and very lactose intolerant man he married, to Na Jaemin, one of the biggest rising actors in South Korea. He doesn't understand how, but all of a sudden, Jaemin commanded all the cameras, along with everyone's attention. Confidence and charisma exuded in nearly tangible waves, and the camera's flashes increased in tandem. He radiated in the spotlight like the star he was.

Renjun stood around awkwardly to the side as Jaemin first posed, making sure that the media got solo shots of him at the red carpet, and the sponsorship was recognized. It gave him a great view of the man in front of him. And he was so very stunning. Renjun eyes drifted from his head to his toes, realizing just how well fitted the suit was, tight in all the right places, and how unfairly attractive he was. He thought he's seen every side of Jaemin there was, but this - this was new.

Then, with a nudge from the manager, he walked up next to him.

How Jaemin looked good in front of a camera, Renjun didn't understand because he could barely see with all the lights let alone look into the camera lens. He chose to look at Jaemin instead, which was a mistake. The other's eyes gleamed with smugness; no doubt having caught how Renjun checked him out. The smirk was already on his face, and Renjun had to stamp down his flustered feelings.

"You like what you see?" If they weren't in front of literally a million cameras, Renjun would be tempted to smack him.

Instead, they held hands as Renjun stiffly posed for what seemed like an unending steam of flashes.

The press had been hounding them for photos of them together that weren't paparazzi shots or Instagram selfies. Jaemin always freely talked about his husband, the high school Chinese teacher that he married straight out of college 4 years ago. He remembered how students who were definitely not taking Chinese would gather outside the classroom to gawk at him while he had been shadowing the teacher. It had been funny then and was still funny now. He kept a picture of them together on his desk after all- a phone selfie on the day they got married and it always garnered a million questions. Basically, they had decided to eat lunch together, after his classes and after Jaemin's job interview - he doesn't remember who suggested it, but afterwards they had gone to the registration office and signed the documents and then went home.

No honeymoon, no wedding, just a minor crying fit in front of the registrar and some wedding rice cakes they picked up on their way home. The rice cakes he remembered had tasted pretty bad.

But being married to an actor didn't mean he knew how to act in from of a camera, and Jaemin's trailing fingertips were only slight less helpful than the man himself. He tried to squeeze Jaemin's hand as tightly as he could - to inflict pain and to stop wherever his mind was going – but the other mistook his intentions and flashed another wicked grin at him. Or maybe, he didn’t mistake anything. 

Plus, that bastard knew him too well. He tugged him first by the hand down the carpet, then his arm went around his waist guiding him to their table, then lower to his hips. Each time he went lower, the firmer his grip got, and maybe his imagination was playing tricks on him, but he felt like there were more flashes too. Renjun really hoped that the photographers didn't catch the sudden squeeze on his ass.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I did not get to appreciate this ass in these pants for long enough and it's a goddamn shame we have to return them."

"I am going to murder you."

"Funny, because it definitely looked more like you wanted to eat me." Renjun turned to glare but was startled by the predatory look in Jaemin's eyes, and the smile that looked more wolfish than human.

“No, I don’t.” That sounded weak even to his own ears.

Jaemin made a non-committal noise, and his goddamn eyes just made him feel unnerved. It certainly was not a good idea to be even thinking about whatever this was during Korea's biggest acting awards ceremony, which was broadcasted to the entire goddamn county. Even his mother might tune in to see. So, he just turned away to face the stage in response, face feeling hot, and body just as warm. But he flinched when Jaemin leaned in too closely to sit down and shivered at the way he practically pressed his face into his chest. And later, during the actual ceremony, he almost jumped when a hand came up rubbed his thigh - much higher than appropriate. His brain could easily parse through the implications, and more than easily imagine what he meant.

Worst part was how much that _excited_ him. How it made his cunt pulse, hot and empty. Jaemin had the nerve to grope him in a black-tie event, to tuck his hand into his inner thighs like the world wasn’t watching, and it should make him mad (it did), but to his utter indignity, it also turned him on. He pressed his thighs together, and it was just so obvious. And like the devil he was, Jaemin just smiled and continued with those non-touches that he knew drove Renjun crazy. The tight squeeze, and the hand that was too close and yet too far from exactly where it needed to be. Oh, he was mad. And yet, he kept letting it happen.

****

Renjun fumbled with Jaemin's pants, distracted by his lips and by his hands on his waist. He yelped when two cold fingers slipped inside him, immediately rubbing against his walls and curling.

"Your hands are so fucking cold Jaemin." He whined and squirmed some more when they started opening him up, so easily and well-practiced.

"You're warming them up splendidly babe."

He shoved his hands down the front, and already his dick was hard and hot in his palms. There was no finesse, no strategy when he started working his hands up and down, enjoying how Jaemin shuddered at his actions. He mouthed at the other's jaw as he took labored breaths next to his ear.

His knees almost gave out when Jaemin started rubbing at his clit, fingers wet with his own slick. He must have squeezed harder by accident because a low groan came right next to his ear and his grip on his hip was almost bruising. Renjun wasn't gonna last very long at this rate.

"Stop, stop."

He pulled away, and Jaemin slipped his fingers out as well. Already, he missed the warmth in his cunt as his body squeezed around nothing. Their loud breathing was the only sound in the bathroom stall, and hopefully stayed the only sound. Jaemin's eyes were half-lidded and pupils dilated, lips puffy from all the kissing, but god, he looked so good. He had no right to still look so good, and even had the audacity to lick his fingers and hands covered in his own juices. Licking every drop up. 

"Babe, what do you want?"

"... I want your cock in my mouth." He muttered, feeling shameless, and then ashamed of that. Jaemin visibly brightened.

"How do you want me? On the toilet?"

Renjun grimaced. "Whatever's easiest, I guess. That's so gross."

"Hasn't stopped you before."

He pulled his pants and suit jacket off and then Jaemin's and hung them both because they're stupidly expensive and shouldn't be sullied like this. The other lazily sat on the toilet, eyes fixed at between his thighs where he was so wet and messy. His cock was hard, and thick and leaking and Renjun wanted it so badly in his mouth - he might've been drooling. It was unfortunate that there was nothing for his knees but the cold bathroom tiles.

There was no real time to tease, not when they had an awards ceremony to return to, and anyone can walk in and hear them. So, he just went for it, licking a stripe up the length before sinking his mouth down, swirling his tongue on the head. Jaemin hands harshly dug into his head, yanking on his hair almost uncomfortably, but he knew Renjun liked it. He made little rumbles, but he was never particularly loud when they did this. The wet noises of his throat and spit echoing in the empty bathroom should be worrisome, but it was also so hot. 

God, he loved this. Renjun loved sucking cock, especially Jaemin's cock - he got together with him in the first place because of this. He relaxed his throat, practically on reflex before taking its entirety in. He loved the glide down his throat, how heavy it was on his tongue, how much his jaws ached, how much he drooled. Everything was so wet, so filthy and he loved it. It would be so much better if Jaemin could fuck into his face, just using him like a warm hole. He always liked it dirty and rough, and messy. But the angle was all wrong, and they had no time for that. Plus, he was far too impatient to choke on his dick right then and there. But Jaemin's little thrusts into his mouth, made him suck harder, and take him deeper until his lips touched the base and his pubic hair tickled his nose.

As he kept bobbing his head to the pace he set, his free hand that wasn't clutching Jaemin's thigh came behind him. His cunt felt so empty that he was practically trembling. All Jaemin's fault, of course, for fingering him until he was so close. It was too much, knowing that they were doing something so filthy at this black-tie event, in a bathroom for God's sake - and he sunk two fingers back into himself.

Jaemin was right, he was so wet. His fingers made a squelching sound, and he began to pump his own fingers in and out of him to the bobbing of his head and grinding down on them. He heard his husband's breath hitch and his grip in his hair getting tighter as he sped up his head while fucking his own cunt. It didn't feel as good as Jaemin's fingers, but everything else made up for it. When his fingers rubbed that perfect spot, he moaned around the other's cock - the orgasm begging to break in his gut already.

"Fuck," His head was yanked up by his hair to meet Jaemin for a bruising kiss - more teeth than kissing. He hauled Renjun into his lap, hands gripping on his hips. He was getting slick all over his thighs, skin against skin and trying to find friction. Renjun broke off their kiss with a wail when he felt another cold finger dig in him with his own.

"Injun, Jesus- fuck, you're so-" Jaemin hastened to kiss him again, not even minding the taste of himself in Renjun's mouth. His fingers slid inside of him to replace Renjun's, who wiped his hand on his thigh before gripping the other's shirt for dear life. Jaemin's fingers were so long and rough and reached all the places he couldn’t and started rubbing into him so quickly. He squeaked when a thumb came to roughly rub his clit - his entire body tensing, and tremors running up and down his spine. He shut his eyes - he was so close.

"Can I- God, I wanna eat you out. I wanna come on your face, I- fuck." Jaemin growled. "Can I Injunnie? Can you ride my face?"

Renjun sucked in another breath; Jaemin could probably feel him tighten at his words, at how his tone was so demanding and so desperate. He hasn't had the other's mouth on his cunt in so long, licking his walls, and sucking on his clit until he screamed. He could feel himself gushing a little at that promise and knew that Jaemin could feel it too. 

"I don't -ahh - think our makeup artist would appreciate that." He croaked instead.

They didn't have the time or space, and he most certainly did not want an entire ballroom of people listening in, even if he's certain Jaemin would love that. Plus Jaemin needed to look good for the post event photo op, and needed to be seen holding his awards, and making sure the sponsor saw him all dressed up. He needed to look like a winner. And of course, with his husband in tow, but it mattered less that Renjun looked a little messy as long as Jaemin looked like a star. But not if his face was soaked with a layer of Renjun's slick, or if Renjun's was covered in cum.

The other man pouted at him for a second, and kissed him slowly, ignoring his whines. His fingers stilled, which caused Renjun to wiggle and grind down harder on them.

"Can I fuck you then?" He whispered, and Renjun bit down on his own lip to stop his whimper.

"I don- We don't have condoms."

"When was the last time we used condoms?"

"It's gonna be so messy."

"You like it messy." Of course he knew that. He could probably feel how much Renjun would like that on his fingers. So, Renjun kissed that dumb grin away.

And he does admit that something about it - being unsafe, being wet and messy, being in public, anyone being able to walk in and hear, at this formal event - made him excited. Made his pussy hot and made him feel flushed with how much he wanted it. His husband had just won two awards, and Renjun couldn't have been prouder and happier for him, for all his hard work and efforts. And riding on that high made him far too agreeable.

Or that's his argument to himself at least. 

Renjun pushed his hand away out of his dripping cunt and lifted himself over Jaemin's cock. "I hope you know that I'm blaming you for everything."

"You always do."

He was so slick, and well stretched that the head slipped in him so easily. He felt every inch slide in, every ridge against his walls, as he sunk down. It made him shudder and let out little gasps, and it felt so good and so hot and so perfectly full.

"Fuck," Jaemin groaned. "You feel fucking amazing. God, you're so fucking good to me. Oh fuck, Injun-" He started to tug mercilessly on Renjun's hair, which only made him squeak and sink further down Jaemin's cock. He stilled for a moment after he reached the base, to take a deep breath and plant his feet somewhere on the toilet. And then he started trying to ride Jaemin. There wasn't much room and he wasn't well balanced, but it felt so good to feel his cock rub against his insides and to grind on it.

Jaemin started thrusting upwards to help him, setting a faster speed, and started shifting his hips to ram into Renjun harder. The squelching sounds his cunt made every time he fucked back in made him clench down. The friction was so delicious, and he started gasping and moaning. 

"Jaemin- Jaem- ahh Jaemin- ah," He clung on his shoulders, hands grasping against his back as the other really started bucking his hips upward. Their skin slapping, and other obscene noises filling the bathroom.

"Baby- Junnie- fuck," He slotted their mouths together for a dirty, messy kiss to shut them both up. The hand in his hair went down to his hips, and the other went to rub against his clit, and Renjun's squeal was muffled. It was too good - the friction, wetness, the stimulation - it was too much.

His orgasm hit him like a train, mouth going slack and eyes closing. His entire body trembled by the sheer force of it, white hot fire running from his toes to his ears. Jaemin groaned by his ear at the squeeze and gave him a moment to breathe.

But then, with new energy, he started up again, just using his body as a hole to get off in. Renjun was totally useless, fucked out and collapsed on Jaemin. His hands were probably bruising his hips, as he brought them down to meet every thrust and every grind of their hips together. At a different angle, Jaemin found his sweet spot, and just kept at it as Renjun gasped at every thrust, every movement of his cock. He bit down on his shoulder to try and stop his moans, arms trembling around his neck as he tried to just hold on. He loved it - Jaemin just using him to chase his own high - the overstimulation was so so _good_ and his second orgasm was building up fast.

"Oh fuck, Injun-" He gasped, punching into his insides with no rhyme or rhythm.

"Jaem- God-" Renjun whined. Then his second orgasm burst out of nowhere, and he had to bite down on his shoulder to not scream. It was so good, almost painful. His brain whited out, and he clawed at Jaemin's back. He didn't even notice how the other stopped - but he did feel the warm heat of cum as Jaemin filled his insides, and his own groan in response. And then Jaemin dropped his grip on his hips, and they both sagged down in the aftermath.

****

"If I had known you would congratulate me like this, I would've started winning awards so much sooner."

Renjun had no energy, but for that comment he managed to muster up an annoyed pat on the back. He continued to nuzzle into Jaemin's shoulder while nosing against the junction of his neck. He was so comfortable just clinging onto Jaemin's frame, blissed out of his mind. He was still inside him, and he knew that everything would leak out when he finally got up and cleaning up sounded like a chore. So why move?

"Injunnie, I want a kiss." Jaemin muttered into his hair.

"Shouldn't you be tired of my mouth by now?"

"Never."

He smiled, and pressed a kiss to the other's neck, before drawing himself back up to press another onto his nose, and finally a big smooch on the lips.

"I really am proud of you." He looked into those wide brown eyes which shone with glee. 

"I figured. I saw you crying on camera."

On Jaemin's second speech, he joked about how Renjun was clearly his lucky charm, who first made him take a leap into acting and now, by being here, helped him win not one but two awards. The camera man unfortunately panned over to Renjun's who was trying to hide his face as he brawled his eyes out for the second time that night. It was the very emotional music, and the wine he claimed. He sincerely hoped that his students didn't take videos or make memes out of him sobbing.

"You're required now to come to every one of these you know."

"So, you could fuck me in the bathrooms again?"

"No," He whined. "So, I can win again! You're my lucky charm - everything I have is because of you." 

It's very much Jaemin to start the praise, the loving words, the disgusting amounts of mush afterwards. But his heart still fluttered, and his face still turned pink. All these years, and his husband could and often would fluster him. And Jaemin loved it, if the delighted look on his face by simply being near a blushing Renjun was any indication.

His hand came up to cup his face, before Renjun slapped it away. "You fingered me with this hand!"

"That means you love this hand."

Before he could make a retort, Jaemin dropped his forehead on his collarbones, and hugged him tight. For another moment, they just breathed, holding each other close.

"This reminds me of how we met."

"I thought we met in class." He said dryly.

"I met Huang Renjun, the love of my life in class. But I met Injun in Donghyuck's party. He was a great time, but alas, never to be seen again."

"And you're certain they weren't the same person?"

"Maybe they were. Both of them were pornstar-quality champions at sucking dick, but only one of them gave me his number and chose to marry me. I think I got the better deal." Renjun snorted.

"How are you this cheesy? You can't even eat cheese."

"Only for you, babe." He wiggled his eyes at him, who only rolled his own, before kissing him again.

Their first impressions hook-up in Donghyuck's bathroom was something only for themselves - before they met in class; their official story to everyone else. But Renjun had to admit, he wasn’t mad about drunk Renjun's poor decision-making skills. Especially as Jaemin licked back into his mouth.

*****

Afterwards, it was a mess, like he predicted. Renjun wiped away the cum dribbling out him as best as he could, and Jaemin had to help his shaky legs back into his pants. He tried to make sure they tucked their shirts in as the stylist did, before they came out of the bathroom stall. For all his worries, no one came in during their little escapade.

Jaemin's makeup stayed perfect, nothing ruined but his bruised lips, and his hair stayed perfectly tousled. It was like a superpower of his to stay perfectly gorgeous all the time. Unfortunately, Renjun's hair was sticking straight up from all his pulling, and they only had water from the sinks to style it. Jaemin smiled at him softly as he threaded wet fingers through his hair trying to flatten it. He stole several kisses while doing so.

The bathroom door finally opened as they decided they were finally presentable enough to return to the party.

"Oh- Hello! Na Jaemin-sshi!" The newcomer greeted, and Renjun almost fainted. Jung Jaehyun, the legendary actor who starred in the tortured artist film almost 10 years ago, Korea's heartthrob, and his first man-crush standing here in front of him.

"Jung Jaehyun-sshi," Jaemin bowed a full 90 degrees.

"No, no, absolutely no need for that. Congratulations on your two wins! Very well deserved considering your talent." He warmly commended. "And you must be Huang Renjun? The husband, I assume?"

Renjun gaped at him - he knew his name! Jaehyun saw the look on his face and chuckled. "Jaemin-sshi has spoken at length about you." 

Of course, everyone knew the story. How Jaemin was scouted while grocery shopping because the talent recruiter thought he was just that handsome. And afterwards, how he threw the card away, and how Renjun made him dig through the trash to at least give it a try. Jaemin was supporting him through the rest of his teaching program while working as an app developer and simply thought the supplemental income would be nice to have. Never thought a few CFs and model shoots would eventually lead to a whole career move.

Jaemin eyed him with a wicked grin and pushed him forward. "The one and only. He's a big big fan of yours, Jaehyun-sshi. Cried more times than I can count over you." 

Renjun had a second to feel betrayed. By his own husband. Who had to hold his hand for half of Dreams en Ciel when he cried too hard. For this introduction to the man of his dreams. After being fucked in this very bathroom.

"I- I'm a huge fan, Jaehyun-sshi. I loved you in Seaward March, in- in Dreams," He sputtered, his voice still hoarse. "It's such an honor to meet you." 

"Likewise. It's always a pleasure to meet fans, and I am forever grateful for all your support Renjun-sshi." Jaehyun smiled with those beautiful dimples, and Renjun's heart skipped a beat. Jaemin noticed as well, and immediately jerked him back to his side. He almost squawked at the movement, and then at the feeling of another glob of cum leaking out of him. This was filthy!

"Careful Jaehyun-sshi, or else I might not have a husband by the end of tonight." And Jaehyun just chuckled again.

"Our table is probably wondering where we went. I told you water wouldn't stain a white shirt, Injun." Renjun has no idea what he's talking about, but Jaehyun seemed to.

"I won't keep you waiting. It was very nice to speak to you, and congratulations again." Jaehyun said, before they parted ways.

"What the hell was that?"

"You dragged me to the bathrooms to look at a stain on my shirt? Why else did we go together?"

"Wha- oh. Is that our excuse?"

"What excuse? Perfectly reasonable; the sponsor wouldn't want any stains on these fine clothes."

Jaemin sneaked an arm around his waist, holding him up as he hobbled stiffly. Luckily, no one was in the hallway to see his awkward gait.

"I can't believe you embarrassed me in front of Jung Jaehyun. Do my feelings mean nothing to you?"

"Obviously they do, considering that I just introduced you to the man of your dreams."

"That wasn't an introduction! I was so embarrassed; I couldn't even speak in front of him! He literally walked in right after- This is all your fault!" Renjun shuddered at the idea of the Jung Jaehyun walking in maybe 10 minutes earlier. Jaemin just tsked.

"It just means you have to come with me to the next one if you ever wanna properly introduce yourself."

How they made it back to their seats without attracting everyone’s attention was a mystery.

Jaemin kept rubbing his thighs in their seats, little circles with his thumbs until he could feel the warmth from his hands. He didn't say anything about how Renjun wouldn't look him in the eye, but his smug satisfied face gave away what he thought. _The bastard_ , he smacked his hand when he dared to trail higher. Jaemin's cum was still leaking out every time he so much as twitched a muscle, and after the high of sex and debauchery wore off, it was kinda gross. He still has to change out of these pants at the end of the night and hand them back to the stylist, and he doesn't want Jaemin's entire management team to know what they did.

His eyes were starting to feel heavy and tired, damnit. Age was really catching up to him. He was certain “Movie star’s husband falls asleep at awards ceremony,” was gonna trend later tomorrow and all those gross shots up his nose will be plastered all over the internet. He can see his reputation as a fearsome teacher fade by the second.

But then Jaemin gently pressed head down to rest against his shoulder.

“Sleep. I know it’s past your bedtime.”

“Hey. I wake up early to educate our youth.”

“It’s because you’re 26 going on 60.”

He made a few grumbles but can’t really refute it. “It’s your fault if I drool all over your jacket.”

“I expect nothing less. You always drool.”

But Renjun was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (yeah but what has the dry cleaner seen)
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
